oyejassiedisneyindiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jassie
Jasspreet "Jassie" is one of the main characters of Oye Jassie.She is currently the nanny of The Malhotra Kids in the Malhotra Family. She is portrayed by Tara Sutaria. About Jassie Jassie is an idealistic and resourceful girl from the military base of Karnal,Punjab. As a recent high school graduate rebelling against her strict father who wanted her to join the Army, Jassie moved to Mumbai to realize her dreams of stardom, but with an unexpected turn of events ends up becoming a nanny to the four Malhotra children. Even though at times both Jassie and the Malhotra kids can annoy each other, they all deeply care for one another and Jessie is even shown to be sometimes overprotective.Jassie also has a complicated love life. When Ayesha asks what she was like, as Jassie never really spoke of her, Jassie fondly tells her how her mother was the best and how they did everything together. When her father announces he's getting remarried, Jassie feels betrayed as she believes that is the only reason her father invited her to stay on the base for the weekend, not to patch things up between them and the two get into an argument. However, Jassie later warms up to the idea of her father remarrying as she wants him to be happy, just like her mother always wanted Jassie to be happy by following her dreams. Biography Jassie was born and raised in Karnal, a rural town in Punjab. Her father is in the Army, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. At age eighteen, Jassie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams, and moved to Mumbai City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jassie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. Incidentally, she became the nanny of a high profile couple's four kids, Ayesha,Rocky,Subbu and Tia. Personality Jassie is a warm-hearted, friendly and kind person. She is always willing to help others, especially the Malhotra Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous and annoyed at times, Jassie does her best to make things right at the end. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. Also, in the Rockstar in the House episode it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jassie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. In the meantime, she moved to Mumbai City to live her dream. She is currently working as a nanny for the Malhotra kids. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits, despite this she nearly always does the right thing. Physical Appearence Jassie has fair skin, black hair with bangs, and green eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. Career Jassie works as a nanny to a rich family. She moved to Mumbai in the first episode after already telling her father she had job. She didn't however and she soon meets the seven-year-old Tia Malhotra. Tia then brings her into her flat and asks her to her and her siblings to work as a nanny. Then Mr. & Mrs. Malhotra approved her.Jassie's dream job is to be an actress. She has tried hardbut not to get any Job. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Females Category:Nannies Category:Teens Category:Oye Jassie Wiki Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Oye Jassie Charcters Category:Oye Jassie Category:Artists Category:Main Female Characters Category:Friends of Rocky Category:Friends of Tia Category:Friends of Ayesha Category:Friends of Subbu Category:Friends of Tony Category:Good Characters Category:Oye Jassie Characters Category:Indian Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Who Appeared in all Episodes Category:Images of Jassie Category:18 Years Olds